A Change of Life: Book II
by Zeepacna
Summary: Sequel to A Change of Life: Book I. Dean and Sam survived the Apocalypse, Eve and Cas going God like. They survived reality hopping and their first year of Hogwarts, but now along with their new friends they will be facing their greatest challenge yet, Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh and the Chamber of Secrets appears to have been opened as well.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing in Kripky's and Rowling's sandbox, therefore no money is being made from this fan fiction_**

**_This story is a sequel to A Change of Life: Book I, so please read that one first, otherwise this story isn't going to make any sense._**

**_This Story will be cannon for supernatural until 7.15 Repo Man, after which it goes au._**

**_Mix of Both book and movie cannon for the Harry Potter universe where appropriate._**

* * *

**_A Change of Life: Book II_**

* * *

**Prologue**

April 1992

John Winchester was furiously pacing while Bobby Singer sat behind his desk and watched him.

"We've done everything we can John, every hunter out there is keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of them and their in the FBI data base."

"Don't you get it Bobby? This is my fault! I left them alone! An now their gone!" John yelled.

"Damn right it's your fault, but sitting here yelling at you ain't gonna find em now is it? So how bout you get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself and go look for em?"

"ok" with that, looking completely dejected John left.

Bobby sighed

"Wherever you boys are, I just hope your ok."


	2. The Great Escape

**Chapter 1 The Great Escape**

"I will catch you, you fuzzy son of a bitch"

"Many times you have said that, but you have still yet to do so pup"

Dean thought the fur ball masquerading as a wolf was laughing at him, he on the other hand was not amused.

"You do know that we've been at this for four months right?" Dean asked as he collapsed in the snow.

Dean was currently in his dreamscape, chasing what was supposed to be his animagus form, however, considering that he had been doing this for four months, he was currently failing in regards to the actual catching part of what seemed to be the world's longest game of tag.

"It is not my fault that you seem to be incapable of catching me." The wolf was lying on its back with its paws in the air, its long tongue hanging out its mouth, giving the overall impression of _playful puppy_ as opposed to _wild animal. _

Suddenly the whole world seemed to shake and blur. The wolf got up off the ground and looked around for a moment.

"It would seem our fun is being cut short tonight, until tomorrow then."

Dean had one last impression of a wolfish grin before opening his eyes to see a bleary eyed looking Sam, and behind him a worried looking Ron.

"Time to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

With that the three boys quietly made their way downstairs and out of the house. Nobody had heard from Harry since the holidays had started six weeks ago, and to make matter worse, according to Uncle Arthur, Harry had been given an official warning from _Improper use of magic office_ for breaking _The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery _three days ago, add this to the overall impression Harry gave of his relatives, Dean, along with Sam and Ron decided that they were going to go and stage a rescue mission.

The three boys managed to get Uncle Arthur's Ford Anglia started, out of the shed, and driving down the road with no one in the house seeming the wiser.

Thanks to Uncle Arthur's 'tinkering' the car was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside, so the three boy's could fit comfortably in the front seat, it also had an invisibility feature, which Dean had turned on right away so they didn't get pulled over by the cops, and while the car also had the capability of flying, Dean was driving and he refused to let the vehicle leave the ground.

Ten minutes into the drive found Dean fiddling with the radio till he found a station he liked, and he shot a grin at his brother as the first cords of the song came through the speakers.

_Ridin' down the highway  
Goin' to a show  
Stop in all the by-ways  
Playin' rock 'n' roll_

Dean couldn't help but sing along.

_Gettin' robbed  
Gettin' stoned  
Gettin' beat up  
Broken boned  
Gettin' had  
Gettin' took  
I tell you folks  
It's harder than it looks_

"Come on Sammy sing with me" Dean said grinning at his brother like a loon.

_It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

_If you think it's easy doin' one night stands  
Try playin' in a rock roll band  
It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll_

By the end of the song even Ron had worked out the chorus and was joining in, and so they spent the three hour journey listening to music and telling Ron some of the funnier stories from their hunting days.

Soon thought Dean found himself parking the car out the front of number four Private Drive.

"My god this neighbourhood is oppressive, how do people live like this?" said Dean

Sam just snorted and shook his head at his brother.

"Ok Ron I need you to stay with the car." Dean said

"What!? But I can help you!" Ron squawked.

"Have you ever successfully broken into a house before?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Stay with the car. Got it." Ron replied looking dejected.

With that Dean and Sam made their way towards the house. Dean made short work of the lock and the two quickly made their way inside.

Dean only had a quick look around downstairs, but he did notice that Harry wasn't in any of the family photos. Making his way upstairs Dean quickly identified which room was Harry's and what he saw pissed him off, he then felt Sam tense at his back, and he knew his brother felt the same way. The Door to Harry's room had been fitted with a padlock and a cat flap, as if he was some animal that needed to be caged. The keys were thankfully next to the door. The room itself could be described as Spartan, a desk, a wardrobe and a bed. Hedwig's cage also appeared to be locked, which explained why Harry hadn't written to them.

Nudging Sam he pointed to the owl and his brother immediately went to go keep the bird calm while Dean made his way over to Harry who was asleep on the bed. Gently placing his hand over the boys' mouth so he couldn't scream, Dean nudged him awake. As expected Harry was startled and fought against Dean at first, but then seemed to realise who was holding him and relaxed.

"Dean?" Harry whispered, and he could hear the desperate hope in the boys' voice.

"Come on, we're here to bust you out" he whispered back, giving Harry his best grin. "Grab your stuff, let's blow this Popsicle stand."

"All my Hogwarts things are locked in the cupboard downstairs." Harry whispered.

"Alright, we'll pack up everything in here and grab it on the way out." Dean said. He could feel his jaw twitching, he wanted nothing more than to go ten rounds with Harry's relatives at that moment.

The three of them made short work of Harry's room, but that was due to that fact that he didn't have much, made their way downstairs to collect Harry's trunk, wand and broomstick, and were then out the door. Dean and Sam quickly stowed Harry stuff in the back seat, got in the front with Ron and Harry and pulled away from the curb.

Once they pulled out of Privet Drive everyone relaxed.

"You came" Said Harry.

"Of course we did, you weren't answering any of our letters, and we got worried." Said Sam.

"Thanks" Harry replied, a huge grin lighting up his face and for that, it made whatever trouble he may get into with Aunt Molly if (when) she found out what they did, worth it.

* * *

The Song id AC/DC's It's a Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)

To clear up any confusion, John and Bobby are in the Supernatural Universe while Sam and Dean are in the Harry Potter Universe, and the events in the epilogue of Book I and the prologue of Book II are hints for a later story arc.


	3. The Burrow

**Chapter 2 The Burrow**

Once Dean's anger over the state in which he had found Harry had abated, the three hour drive back to the Burrow passed in much the same manner that the drive to Surrey did, with the notable difference of Harry, unlike Ron, had actually heard of the bands Dean liked to listen to.

It was 6:53am when they arrived back at the Burrow, Harry seemed to be in awe of the house, and really Dean couldn't blame him, especially since magic was the only reason it was still standing.

"You know Aunt Molly's not an idiot right?" asked Sam

"Yeah I know" Dean sighed, then looking at Harry "it's worth it though"

"Yeah"

With that they made their way inside as quietly as they could, Dean watched Harry, who seemed to be fascinated by everything, and he couldn't feel guilty about sneaking off in the middle of the night to stage a rescue.

"WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?!"

It looks like the inquisition has arrived Dean Thought to himself

"Harry! How wonderful to see you." Aunt Molly said in her most welcoming tone, then turning back to Sam Dean and Ron "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could've died! You could've been seen!"

"Those relatives of his had him locked up in his room like he was some kind of wild animal" Dean spat out, his rage at the Dursly's returning in full force.

Aunt Molly seemed to soften somewhat at this, thankfully it looked like she was going to believe what Dean had said

"Even so, it doesn't mean you can take the car and sneak off in the middle of the night" she said, still sounding stern, but most of her initial temper had faded, and the three boys looked suitably contrite as they murmured their agreement.

"Well then, come now Harry, time for a spot of breakfast." She said, ushering them into the kitchen.

* * *

As punishment for their little midnight adventure, Aunt Molly had decided that Ron, Dean and Sam would spend the day de-gnoming the yard, Harry, deciding that this sounded fascinating, helped as well.

"Now what you have to do is, grab them by the ankle." Ron said as he reached into a bush, "and spin them round till they are really dizzy, and then throw them over the fence." He finished as he pulled his first gnome out of the bush.

Harry could be seen inspecting the gnome, up until that point Harry's only experience with gnomes were the ones muggles put in their gardens a decoration. Cute little things with pointed hats and fishing rods. The thing that Ron had pulled out of the bush looked nothing like that. It was short brown and leathery and had more in common with a potato then Santa.

Harry seemed to think that flinging the gnomes was cruel, and simply placed his first gnome over the fence. The gnome, sensing weakness, sunk his teeth into Harry's finger, much to the amusement of the other boys, who just stood back and laughed at him. After that Harry had less pity for the small beings and soon gnomes were flying, it soon became a competition to see who could get their gnome the furthest. Dean ended up winning with 65feet.

After that chore had been finished the three boys took Harry on a tour of the house, with Sam and Dean in front, pointing out all the wizarding things that they thought Harry would find fascinating and Ron in the back looking a little pink around the ears.

Eventually the four found themselves on the top floor that held Ron's room to the left of the stairs and Sam and Dean's shared room on the right, then went into Sam and Dean's room first. It was small, with a set of bunk beds, a desk and a book shelf. Looking around there was a poster for the Puddlemere United quidditch team on the wall and a black model car displayed on the book shelf. On closer inspection it could be seen that small seemingly decorative runes and sigils had been carved into various places around the room.

After inspecting Sam and Dean's room the four made their way across the hall to see Ron's room, which could only really be described as orange, the colour of Ron's favourite quidditch team, the Chudly Cannons.

Harry, who had been in awe of everything loved the house, and when he said as much, Sam and Dean could only laugh as they watched Ron's face go as red as his hair.

* * *

I must apologise to all my readers for the delay.


	4. Diagonilly?

**Chapter 3 Diagonilly?**

The last weeks before school started went by quickly. Dean, Sam, Ron and Harry spent their days just having fun and enjoying themselves, and before they knew it were receiving their Hogwarts letters for the coming year.

It had been about a week since jail breaking Harry from his relatives and they were all sitting down for breakfast, and Arthur had passed out all the letters, including Harry's, which had been sent to the burrow as well, and Fred and Gorge were making faces at all the Gilderoy Lockhart books on their lists.

Just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him what looked to be a malting, gray feather duster at least, that was until you noticed that it was breathing.

"Errol!" Ron yelled, Taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally, he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron laid him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

"_Dear Ron, Sam, Dean, and Harry if you're there, I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay, Castiel was worried that Dean might do something illegal to get him out, and would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let us know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course, _ How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation! _and both Castiel and I are going to London next Wednesday to buy new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let us know what's happening as soon as you can. From Hermione and Castiel."_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece.

"You first, Harry dear!" And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never travelled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Well Ron you go first then so Harry can see how it's done."

With that Ron took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fire place and the in a loud voice said "Diagon Ally" and with that he disappeared in a flash of green flames.

The family watched as Harry stepped into the grate, took his handful of powder and said "Diagonilly" and was also gone with a flash.

"What did he say?" asked Molly.

"Diagonilly" Replied Arthur.

"Oh Dear..."

* * *

Dean was just about ready to tear his hair out, Harry, it seem, was nothing but trouble. Sam had been trouble, but Harry, Sam had nothing on Harry. No, Harry it seemed could find trouble by doing something as simple as travelling by floo. Not to mention evil dark lords whose goal in life is to kill Harry while living in the back of their defence against the dark arts professors and attracting the attention of psycho house elves who for some reason think Harry is safer with his child abusing Aunt and Uncle instead of going back to Hogwarts (and wasn't that a worrying thought). Dean had the feeling that Harry was the type of person that could find trouble in an empty room and was going to give him grey hairs before he was twenty.

At his wits end, Dean was ready to go back through the floo and retrace Harry's steps when it appeared the Uncle Arthur spotted him with Hermione, Cas and Hagrid. Upon spotting the missing boy hero Dean let out a sigh of relief and went up to find out what happened. It turned out that Harry ended up coming out at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, and while Dean had spent time in shadier places in his life, it wasn't a place he wanted to think about Harry ending up, he was however glad that Hagrid had found the boy before he ended up in too much trouble.

After Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur had been assured the Harry was alright Dean grabbed the small boy by the shoulder and looked him in the eye "Don't do that to me, ok, I was worried"

"I'm sorry" Harry mumbled in reply.

Sam seeing that his brother had scared the boy somewhat stepped in "Hay Harry its ok, Dean was just worried that's all. That and he doesn't know how to express his feelings" he said with a smirk.

"Bite me bitch" Dean snaked.

"Whatever Jerk" Sam replied.

"DEAN MENELAUS AND SAMUAL AIDEN PREWETT, IF I HEAR ANYMORE OF THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE OUT OF EITHER OF YOU I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTHS OUT WITH SOAP, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Aunt Molly yelled at the two boys.

"Yes Aunt Molly" they chorused in reply appearing suitably humbled.

With that out of the way the group turned to greeting each other and exchanging holiday news, (Cas's family had visited Rome this year and they had all received letters for Illyria who had gone to Switzerland with Snape to track down rare potion ingredients in the alps.) as their parent's and/or guardians did what they need to in Gringott's.

After that they were given an hour to browse around Diagon Ally, so with that Dean, Sam, Cas, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to explore.

* * *

I must apologize to all my loyal followers foe the delay, I have had some very sensitive real life issues in the last 6 months and updating this just wasn't a priority, but rest assured I am back now.


	5. I Still See You In My Dreams

**Chapter 4 I Still See You In My Dreams**

_Sam, Dean and Bobby standing next to the Impala_

_"Do I look like a ditch-able prom date to you?"_

_Albus and Severus sitting in the headmaster's office _

_"It is fortunate then, that I have you Severus"_

_Firenze and Harry standing in the forest_

_"Mars is bright tonight"_

_A void of nothingness and a whisper in the dark_

_"Let there be Light"_

_Castiel dressed in white hospital scrubs and a tan trench coat_

_"This is the hand writing of Metatron"_

_Dean looking at a photo in his hands_

_"I promised her I would always be there"_

_Lilly Evans with the sorting hat on her head_

_"Gryffindor"_

_Illyria standing on a chessboard_

_"It's ok Ron"_

_Sam lying naked on a stone floor with Illyria pressing a hand covered in black blood to his chest_

_John and Sam sitting at a desk_

_"I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me, we're just different"_

_Illyria looking at Dean_

_"All I know is that we're on our own now"_

_Professor McGonagall and Ron standing close to one another_

_"Put your hand on my waist Mr. Weasley"_

_Mikhail in his vessel, Adam _

_"You betrayed me, all of us, and you made our Father leave"_

_Voldemort, resurrected and barely human looking_

_"AVADA KAVADA!"_

_Mikhail, shining brightly in all his glory, yelling in enochian_

_"How could you defy our Father Astriel? You were the star of the morning, the brightest of us!"_

_Castiel sitting under a tree, sketching Hermione and she did her maths homework_

_Crowley and Castiel standing in a yard_

_"I want to help you help me help ourselves" _

_Gavriel barely clinging to life_

_"Finish it"_

Illyria woke grasping for breath and drenched in sweat. Looking around she saw that she was in her room at Hogwarts. The walls were a soft blue colour and there was a desk and a book shelf against one wall, with the bed up against the other, the far wall however, was mostly taken up by a huge window that gave an underwater view of the Black Lake.

Getting out of bed she saw that it was still late, or possibly early, as the muted rays of light shone through the lake water during the day couldn't be seen yet. Walking over to the window Illyria leaned her head against the glass and just took a moment to calm her mind. Ever since the vision she had several months earlier, she had been having more and more of these flashes in her dreams, possible futures, probable futures, long forgotten pasts, and futures that could have been but are now forever lost.

To distract herself from the glimpses that never made sense, she decided to re-read the latest letter she had received from Sam. It had come the day before and it included the front page of The Daily Prophet, which featured a photo of am immaculately dressed and smiling Gilderoy Lockhart and a dirty disgruntled looking Harry.

According to Sam's letter Lockhart spotted him in Flourish and Blotts and had practically dragged to poor boy off for a photo opportunity, which Illyria though was hilarious, after that they apparently ran into Draco and Uncle Lucius which ended up in Uncle Lucius and Mr Weasley getting into a fist fight, which was not so funny.

Sighing to herself Illyria made her way back to bed. Laying down she easily slipped into the meditative state that allowed her to access her magical core. Opening her eyes she saw the familiar sight of a shoreline, from a time when the world was known as Eden, no different countries, just one big super continent that humanity referred to as Pangaea.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, just remembering a world that had been lost to time, when there was the presence of another coming up behind her.

"Maybe if you stop trying to control your dreams, they would be easier to bare."

Illyria looked beside her to the snow leopard that was watching the shoreline as she had been doing moments before.

"What is the point of having them if they don't make any sense?" Illyria hissed.

"It could be that they just don't make sense right now, besides, it's not as if this is something that you're actually doing, you're just the mouth piece."

"I just wish I would stop seeing him..."

"I'm sure there is a reason for it, even if you don't understand it right now." The leopard said as it walked up to the girl, rubbing against Illyria's neck with her head. "I'm sure it will make sense in time."

* * *

Authors Note: a cookie for the person who can guess who "him" is, and yes there will be more on the "him" in future chapters.


	6. Oh Look, Firsties

**Chapter 5 Oh Look, Firsties **

As it always did on September first, The Borrow turned into a mad-house. There were people running madly up and down the stairs half dresses with bits of toast hanging out of their mouths and everybody desperately tried to make sure they had everything for the coming school year. Mrs Weasley could be heard yelling about socks while Fred and Gorge made sure they had packed all of their fireworks and Sam disparately tried to cram one more book in his trunk.

Somehow everybody managed to finish packing and make it to the car, however they had barely made it out of the gate when Fred yelled that he had forgotten his broomstick and two minutes later they had to go back for Ginny's diary, surface to say by the time they were truly on the way they were running late and tempers were high.

By the time they got to Kings Cross Station they had barely five minutes till the Hogwarts Express was due to depart. The Weasley-Prewett family plus Harry raced through the station to the barrier. Somehow they made it with two minutes to spare.

Fred and Gorge went through first, followed by Percy and Ginny, then Harry and Ron. Well Harry and Ron would have followed them if they could, but instead of going through the barrier like they normally would have the two boys crashed into it.

After much yelling and pointing of fingers, Arthur Weasley managed to get someone from The Ministry Of Magic's Department of Magical Transportation to come and inspect the barrier to find out what was wrong, and it turned out that the barrier had been tampered with.

By the time this had all been figured out it was one o'clock and the adults decided to just floo the four boys to Hogwarts, Harry did not appear to be happy with this but the boy didn't say anything.

When the group arrived at Hogwarts the four boys said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and were sent up to the Gryffindor common room for the day, even Sam, who found the room appealing, even if there was far too much red for his tastes.

* * *

Castiel was truly worried as he got off the train, Sam, Dean, Harry and Ron had not shown up, and given the Winchesters history, this was a cause for concern. He could see that Hermione and Illyria were worried as well as they made their way up to the carriages with the rest of the school.

"I'm sure they are fine Cas" Hermione tried reassuring him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day

Cas just sighed as he climbed into one of the carriages.

"Even if something has happened, from what I have heard, Sam and Dean should be capable of taking care of themselves as well as Harry and Ron." Illyria said trying to catch Cas's eye.

"You're properly right, it's just, I know how much trouble Sam and Dean can get into, that's without taking into account the problems Harry seems to attract. I just, worry about them." Cas replied.

The rest of the trip up to the castle passed in silence.

* * *

Dean was catching up with his dorm mates with Harry and Ron when he spotted Cas storming (it really was the only Dean could have described his friend in that moment) in his direction, BAMF* Angel Of The Lord face firmly in place and black Hogwarts robe with Hufflepuff yellow highlights flowing behind him. He looked Pissed, with a capital P.

"Where were you?" Cas growled out, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were sitting with Dean suddenly leaned back. Having only really encountered Cas's oddball and somewhat aloof side, they were somewhat unnerved by Cas's sudden change into _'I smite shit for a living so you will respect me'_ mode. Dean of course appeared unaffected by the shit-storm that Cas was gearing up to rain down on him.

"Someone tampered with the barrier at Kings Cross, we couldn't get through so we ended up flooing to school, so un-bunch you panties dude." Dean replied, cool as a cucumber.

"I do not wear _'Panties'_ nor are they _'Bunched'_ and you are a giant ass-butt" Cas said using finger quotes before storming over to the Hufflepuff table and sitting down with his back to Dean

"Dick" Dean yelled after him as Hermione sat down.

"You shouldn't have been so flippant with him Dean" Hermione scolded "He was very worried about where you were today."

"Yeah well, he'll get over it" Dean replied, Hermione gave him a _Look._

"Dean Prewett that is a horrible attitude, you should go over there right now and apologise" the girl shrieked.

"Oh look the new firsties" Dean said, clearly looking for an out, as the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, the new first years trailing after her like lemmings.

Hermione just gave Dean a piercing look "This is not over" she said leaning back and crossing her arms to watch the sorting.

Professor McGonagall once again placed the Sorting Hat on a stool and the school waited with bated breath for this year's song.

_Many a year ago it seems_  
The duty fell to me  
To sing my song and bring the news  
Of where students ought to be  
Chosen by the founders four  
To help young students find their way  
When, confused, they stumble in  
On their first Hogwarts day  
Four houses to choose from  
Not one less or more  
Each one by a different founder  
To fill with students they adore  
Gryffindor, loving bravery  
Chose the strong of heart  
While Slytherin, feeling differently  
Thought cunning the greatest art  
Ravenclaw claimed for her own house  
The brainy and the smart  
While Hufflepuff took to her dear house  
The just and kind of heart  
All these students, with their differences  
Are each key to this great school  
And if Hogwarts hopes to stand  
Unity's the greatest tool  
House to house and hand to hand  
Leaving differences behind  
Only when you work together  
Can your strengths all be combined  
Now at last, the time has come  
For me to send you separate ways  
But remember, our division  
Could bring the end of Hogwarts' days

After the song ended Professor McGonagall came forward once again and started calling the names of students to be sorted, Dean watched the ceremony without any real interest, clapping along with the rest of his house when Creevey, Colin became a Gryffindor, well that was until Professor McGonagall called for Harvelle, Joanna.

* * *

*BAMF = Bad Ass Mother Fucker


	7. How We Got Here

**Chapter 6 How We Got Here**

As Jo walked up to the stage, she thought back to how she got here. It started in Carthage Missouri after having her guts ripped open by a hellhound. Her memories of what happened after she died were fuzzy, she was in a dark place for a while, then she was somewhere else, and she was left with the vague recollection of calling Dean Winchester a jerk. After that there was nothing but a bright white light telling her everything was going to be ok and then being thrust back into the world.

Jo doesn't really remember her parents, but she does know that they died in a car accident sometime after she turned one. With the death of her parents and no other living relatives she was bounced around the American foster care system until she turned seven and was adopted by a British couple and moved to England. Professor McGonagall turning up and telling her she was a witch however did come as a surprise.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and Jo startled at the strange sensation of it talking inside her mind.

"Not another one" for some reason the hat sounded very put upon to Jo.

"Err, what?" she thought back to the hat.

"Never mind" the hat muttered "So where to put you hum? But then again I think in your heart you are still a hunter little girl, so I'll put you in GRIFFINDOR" the hat said, shouting the last part out loud.

With that Jo walked towards the table of clapping students, noticing one about half way up the table trying to catch her eye, the boy seemed familiar, that added to the hats strange comment of 'Another one' Jo decided to indulge her curiosity and went to sit down in the space that he had made for her.

"Oh my God, Jo" he said with a strange mix of surprise, longing, guilt and regret on his face.

"Hey Dean, who's this?" a red headed boy sitting next to them asked, and with that the penny dropped for Jo, this was Dean Winchester, a twelve year old Dean Winchester, sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dean was here. Dean was a wizard.

After eleven years of being alone, her brain suddenly latched onto one thing, that Dean was here, and that she wasn't alone anymore, that even if she didn't ever see anyone else ever again, there was now at least one person who understood, and just like that it seemed as if the weight if the world on her shoulders that she didn't even realise that she had been carrying was lifted.

"Dean" was all she said before launching herself at the boy in a giant hug.

Dean however seemed to understand.

"Yeah Jo, I'm here." He said soothingly "So is Sam and Cas."

Disentangling himself from Jo, Dean looked at her and asked "Is there anyone else that you know of, or did Chuck send you on your own?"

"Who is Chuck?" Jo asked.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it, it was Jo, there was no doubt of that, not with the way Dean was hugging her. Jo was here, and given that last year four of them had turned up, Sam decided to pay more attention to the rest of the sorting than the happy reunion going on over on the other side of the hall.

Sam was glad that he did, because not long after Jo was sorted, Professor McGonagall called for Laufeyson, Gabriel. (He did however, later breathe a sigh of relief when Gabriel appeared to be the last one)

* * *

_Huh, so that happened_ was Gabriel's first thought

_That bastard actually KILLED me _was his second

_Holy Crap I'm alive _was his third, and Gabriel mentally kicked himself for being so slow on the uptake.

Looking around Gabriel found himself at an ice cream bar sitting in front of an impressive looking mountain of ice cream, sprinkles and choc fudge sauce. Sitting across the table from him was a being with no real from, but one Gabriel could recognise anywhere.

"Father" He breathed

"You did good Gabe" was the reply and then without warning he was being pushed through the cosmos, and even though his father was sending him away, he was at peace, and somehow he knew in the very depths of his grace that this was a good thing.

He ended up being born to a Swedish couple, the Laufeyson's, which he thought was hilarious (and to anyone who thought that his father didn't have a sense of humor he would point them towards exhibit A: the platypus).

His parents were wizards or magical folk, who worked for Scandinavia's Höll af Seiðr* or the Hall of Magic as ambassadors, this meant that while technically being Swiss, Gabriel actually grew up in Australia, where his parents worked until he was nine, when they suddenly wanted a change of scenery and asked to be transferred to England, which he was sure had nothing to do with the fact that Hogwarts was Europe's premier magical institution…

This was how he found himself sitting on a stage with the Hogwarts sorting hat on his head.

"Really?" the hat sounded rather hard done by to Gabriel "well at least you are somewhat different to the rest of them." It said with a sigh then it yelled "SLYTHERYN"

* * *

*Old Norse and I Apologize for any mistakes with it


	8. The Lord Of Chaos And Fire

**Chapter 7 The Lord Of Chaos And Fire**

It was 7:30 when Sam sat down to breakfast the next day, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. With the arrival of Jo and Gabriel, Sam couldn't help but think back to his old life and the expectations that destiny had placed upon him and Dean and just hope that it wasn't the same here, that this was truly a second chance and not fate screwing them over again.

He wasn't left to his musing long as Illyria came and joined him for breakfast.

"Please tell me that Gabriel Laufeyson isn't Loki?" she asked.

"Well good morning to you too." Sam replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. Good morning Sam, how are you? How was your holiday? Good? Good. Now on to the proud house of Slytherin's newest addition, is he Loki or not?" Illyria said, not really allowing Sam to get a word in.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, but before he could answer Dean, Hermione and Jo joined them at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. Sam could only grin as he hugged Jo.

"Oh my god Jo, it's so good to see you" Sam said as he let the girl go.

"It's good to see you too Sam" She replied with a smile as the both sat down.

"Anyway Jo, This is Illyria Black" Sam said as he motioned to the dark haired girl beside him, "Ria this Joanna Harvelle, she's an old hunting friend of ours from back in the day." Illyria nodded her understanding as she shook the girls hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jo" she said.

"Likewise." Was Jo's reply. With the introductions out of the way Illyria turned back to Sam.

"So, back to my question about Laufeyson, is he the Lyresmith or not?" She asked, Sam just groaned.

"Laufeyson? Lyresmith? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"In amongst Slytherin's newest members was a Gabriel Laufeyson, I'm just worried that it's Loki." Illyria replied, at this Dean gave Sam a sharp look, but Hermione started speaking before he could get out the question that was obviously on the tip of his tongue.

"How did you get from Gabriel Laufeyson to Loki?" She asked.

"Loki's full name is Loki Laufeyson, The Lyresmith, Lord of Chaos and Fire." Illyria replied.

"And I take it that if he is Loki, that that would be bad?" Hermione asked.

"Everything I have heard of Loki shows that that pagan monster is nothing but a menace" Illyria spat out before taking a sip of her tea.

"It's Gabriel" Sam said with a sigh, looking Dean in the eye.

"What do you mean 'It's Gabriel'?" Illyria said slowly lowering her tea cup.

"Great just what we need, an Archangel turned trickster." Dean said, not paying attention to Illyria's question.

"You're talking about Gavriel, he's here?" Illyria asked, a sense of urgency to her voice.

"No Gabriel, it looks like Gabriel is here. B not V, Gabriel, say it with me GAY – BREE – EL Gaaabriel" Dean said as if speaking to a child. Illyria did not look amused.

"This isn't a joke Dean" Illyria hissed in deadly tones. "If this is Gavriel that we are talking about. He isn't just and angel, he's an Archangel, The mal'akh* who sits at the left hand of God, his _messenger_, his _judgment._"

"What's your problem? Huh? I thought that you guys ate angels for breakfast anyway, you know, top of the food chain and all that jazz."Dean replied sounding peeved.

"Angels yes, but Archangels? No, the Archangels are heavens greatest weapon, they are a force unto themselves, they are _dangerous_, you shouldn't be so glib about this." Illyria said trying to impress her point upon Dean.

"Whatever, we've taken the pain in the ass on before, who says we can't do it again." Dean said, seeming to have missed the point of the conversation entirely.

"Fine" Illyria huffed, seeming to have reached the end of her patience, grabbed her bag and got up from the table "If that's how you feel about it, then so be it." And with that she started to walk away.

"You're scared of him, aren't you?" Dean shot at her back.

She froze for a moment before continuing out of the hall.

* * *

The rest of breakfast consisted of Hermione chewing out Dean and his disregard of other peoples concerns and feelings while Jo sat there and tried to hide her sniggers while Harry and Ron (who had shown up about five minutes after Illyria had left) looked on gobsmacked and a little bit terrified, it had been building up for a while apparently.

Cas ended up stumbling into the hall at ten to nine, shirt not buttoned properly, robe askew and his tie hanging out of a pocket. As Sam had discovered the year before, Cas was not a morning person and that on most days you couldn't get a real conversation out of him before ten o'clock. Not even bothering to sit down or acknowledge anyone, Cas simply drank half a glass of juice, grabbed two pieces of toast and followed the Gryffindors to herbology.

Sam could only shake his head as he made his way to Charms class. Upon walking into the charms classroom he spotted Illyria sitting at a desk flicking through a book, and Sam made his way across the room to sit next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really" was her reply.

"Illyria..."

"Just leave it alone Sam" she said looking him in the eye "I do not wish to discuss this, alright."

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Sam asked, Illyria just went back to looking at her book.

"Look I get it, you're older then we could possibly understand, and so is Gabriel. I don't remember a lot of what happened with Lucifer, but I do remember how, overwhelmingly powerful he was. I guess what I am trying to say is I get it, the Archangels are the powerful forces that we don't even have the ability to comprehend, let alone understand, and that it not outside the realm of possibility that they could have hurt you in that past, but I promise that whatever happens I'm not going to let him-"

"You have no idea what you're talking Sam" Illyria interrupted "Now please, just leave it alone"

* * *

*Hebrew mal'akh = Angel


End file.
